(un)lucky
by Fix Five
Summary: aku harap aku tidak sial hari ini. WARNING: gaje, nyampah, OOC, dll... Penulis Amatir, RnR?


Sengaja bangun siang, lalu menyadari adanya pertemuan di Washington. Aku berlari dan segera bersiap.

Namun kebodohan tetap saja berkeliaran di sekitarku. Aku hanya salah posisi dalam menaruh jaketku, sehingga menutupi cermin kecil di mejaku. Dan ketika kuambil dengan cepat jaketku, cermin itu jatuh. Kemudian pecah.

Kuharap hari ini tidak menjadi buruk.

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This fanfic, the OC(s) © Fix Five

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship(?) ; Drama(?)

Warning: gaje, nyampah, typo, OOC, sok tau, abal, dll...

Aku pikir hari ini tidak akan lebih buruk dari pecahnya cerminku tadi pagi, atau persediaan tehku yang habis. Atau bahkan penundaan keberangkatan pesawat beserta tertukarnya tasku dengan tas seorang preman di bandara tadi pagi—ternyata masih beruntung aku berhasil menyelamatkan tasku.

Dan kenyataannya justru sebaliknya.

Aku baru saja mengungkapkan sebuah usulan menarik di _World Conference,_ usulan yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah di beberapa tempat—negara, sebelum si bodoh—kuulangi, si bodoh—Alfred menolaknya mentah-mentah, dengan mulut yang penuh makanan tidak sehat itu, dan kembali berceloteh tentang 'alat-yang-dapat-menyelamatkan-seluruh-umat-di-hari-kiamat hingga mulutnya memuncratkan beberapa serpihan makanan yang telah ia kunyah. Jelas sekali itu membuatku sukses menyemburkan teh—dan nyaris muntah.

"itu tidak memecahkan masalah kita, Iggy" Alfred menatapku serius, kemudian heboh melanjutkan, "lagi pula, untuk apa kita melakukan—apa tadi? Oh, pertukaran suatu hal dan lainnya, kalau aku memiliki ide yang lebih bagus; meminta bantuan pada makhluk luar angkasa~?"

Aku mendengus kesal, hampir melemparkan sebuah cangkir yang penuh dengan cairan merah kecoklatan—sebelum aku menyadari sikapku tidak seperti seorang _gentleman_.

"vee~ tapi bagiku ide itu cukup menarik-" Feliciano mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"terimakasih, feli-"

"makhluk luar angkasa akan menyelesaikan seluruh masalah kita, vee~"

...itu menyakitkan.

Aku menengok pada Ludwig, sedikit berharap kewarasannya dapat menghentikan segala hal bodoh ini. Yang kutengok membalas tatapanku. Aku bersorak kecil, mengira ia mengerti hal yang kumaksud—menghentikan hal-hal bodoh ini.

Tapi bukannya menghentikannya, ia malah membuat masalah lebih rumit.

"menurutku jangan meminta bantuan pada makhluk luar angkasa," ucapnya dengan dingin, "lebih tepat bila memakai bantuan makhluk lain. Tinggal minta tolong pada Raden"

Raden, personifikasi negara tropis yang disebut-sebut indah dan merupakan tempat tinggal Author/? yang disebut-sebut Ludwig tersenyum.

...itu menyedihkan.

Aku mengerang kecil, dan mengacak-acak rambutku, frustasi.

Tapi mendadak aku merasa ada _orang lain_ yang ikut mengacak-acak rambutku. Perlahan, lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal terpuji itu.

"ohonhonhonhonhon~"

...itu menakutkan.

Aku masih membentak sikap tidak sopan Francis ketika merasakan suatu sengatan di pipiku. Kemudian menjalar hingga aku merasa merinding. Hal itu membuatku penasaran dan segera melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan alasannya.

Tepat ketika mataku tertuju pada seorang bersyal dengan aura aneh yang sedang menatapku, dan aku mulai menyadari mengapa aku merasakan beberapa sengatan, Francis mulai melingkarkan tangannya padaku, mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, dan...

...aku baru menyadari wajahku hanya berada sekitar beberapa senti dari wajahnya, tepat sebelum sebuah cahaya muncul.

Aku menahan gerakan Francis dengan sedikit mendorongnya di pundak, dan cahaya-cahaya lain kembali muncul. Aku menengok ke arah cahaya. Dan di sana kutemui Elizaveta dengan kameranya.

"AH~ MANISNYA~"

...itu menyeramkan.

Aku masih menahan teriakanku hingga Francis benar-benar mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan menciumku.

Di sanalah aku berteriak, histeris.

"BLOODY FROG!"

Elizaveta masih memotret.

Kiku mendadak asyik menggambar sesuatu dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Alfred menatap Francis kesal.

Feliciano berteriak 'pasta'.

Dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"aku tahu kau menyukainya, Angleterre~"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP"

"wajahmu merah~"

"AKU TIDAK-"

"itu manis~"

Aku menunduk, berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"aku suka wajahmu yang memerah itu~"

"..."

Francis mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanannya. "kau lucu"

"mati saja, kau" aku mendorongnya kencang—yang entah mengapa sangat kencang—hingga makhluk nista itu terjatuh, membuat Elizaveta terperangah. Mendadak suasana hening. Bahkan Feliciano terdiam, dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir. Alfred mendekatiku dan tersenyum.

"ITU KEREN! SEPERTI HER-"

"terserah"

Aku mengambil berkas-berkas di meja, membereskannya dan menaruhnya di tas. Kubawa tas itu keluar, bersama dengan diriku.

Alfred menatapku dengan tatapannya yang heran sekaligus _shock_.

Aku kembali menahan diriku. Kali ini agar aku tidak memeluknya dan mengucapkan serentetan kata maaf karena telah membuatnya _shock_.

"aku izin," aku berusaha dingin.

Dan harapanku—semoga ketika aku keluar semua orang akan mengikutiku dan meminta maaf padaku—sama sekali tidak terkabul.

...itu...

Bodoh.

Sangat bodoh untuk mengaharapkannya.

Aku berjalan pelan, melihat sekelilingku dengan tatapan 'aku-membutuhkan-bantuan'.

Tapi dunia seakan membisu kepadaku. Aku menghela napas.

Angin mulai ribut, dan mendadak awan hitam bergulung di langit. '_Bagus,'_ aku mendesah,_'sekarang lengkap sudah'_

Berjalan semakin pelan, diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat. Entah sudah berapa orang yang tanpa sengaja menabrak atau kutabrak. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi, bahkan hanya untuk berjalan sekalipun.

Awan mulai menutupi bayanganku. Aku kembali mendesah, berjalan diantara orang yang mulai membuka payungnya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Satu tetes air tampak iseng jatuh di tangan kananku. Aku kembali tersenyum. Orang-orang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari jatuhnya air mata langit. Berjalan pelan di tengah hujan. Dengan senyum.

Dan air mata.

Mendadak aku merasakan suatu getaran hebat di dadaku. Sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku. Rasanya aneh sekaligus geli. Rasa itu mulai jatuh ke perutku, hingga ujung kakiku. Aku memegang dadaku, mulai khawatir. Tak berani mengambil resiko, aku berjalan ke sebuah kafe kecil, untuk sekedar menumpang. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka menghidangkan sesuatu yang hangat.

Hangat.

Entah berapa lama rasanya aku tidak mengingat kata itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kafe dengan santai, tidak mempedulikan tatapan sinis atau mengusir dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan pintu dan tepat menghadap jendela, aku membereskan tasku dan mulai merapikan pakaian. Setelah memesan satu cangkir _earl grey tea—_percayalah, aku tidak yakin sedang berada di Washington—aku menghela napas dan menatap kosong ke jendela. Di luar masih gelap dan suara hujan semakin deras.

Mendadak, sesosok yang tampaknya kukenal sedang berlari melintasi hujan, sama sepertiku tadi, tapi kelihatannya ia lebih konsentrasi ketika berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya berlari.

Ia menengok kanan-kiri, dengan raut wajah amat khawatir. Aku tertegun.

Sosok itu berlari, melewati kafe yang kudatangi. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Sesuatu yang lebih mirip seperti gejala suatu penyakit di sekitar jantung.

Getaran. Getaran itu muncul kembali. Getaran yang menyesakkan dadaku, sesuatu yang entah mengapa dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Aku yakin beberapa orang disekitarku mulai memperhatikanku. Namun aku tidak peduli. Perasaan ini aneh dan aku sangat meyakini adanya hubungan dengan hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Itu dia.

Mungkin semua ini hanya efek dari rasa tertekan karena_ stress._

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini semakin menggangguku. Dan rasanya sangat...

...menyakitkan. Menyiksa.

Aku mulai memegang dadaku. Entah mengapa, keringatku tiba-tiba mengucur begitu saja, padahal udara sangat dingin—aku merasakan dinginnya menusuk ke tanganku, memaksa masuk—hingga orang-orang tampak khawatir. Getaran ini sangat hebat, bergetar hingga kursi yang kududuki ikut bergetar.

_Sesungguhnya apa... yang terjadi?_

Aku menunduk, mencoba menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku ini. Namun bayangan seseorang dan ketukan tanda sebuah cangkir diletakkan di meja membuatku sontak terbangun dan melirik ke atas. Seorang pelayan wanita tersenyum padaku, "maaf, teh anda-"

"te... terimakasih" aku mengangguk, dengan tanganku yang masih memegang dadaku yang entah mengapa terasa panas.

"a-apa anda baik-baik saja?" pelayan itu memegang bahuku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa lemas. Sangat lemas.

"tentu saja" aku berusaha meyakinkannya, tersenyum, dan menaruh tanganku kembali ke meja dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Aku berusaha bernapas, mengangguk, dan bersikap layaknya orang normal, padahal aku merasa sangat sesak.

Pelayan itu akhirnya tersenyum dan mengatakan bila aku membutuhkan bantuan ia akan dengan senang hati membantu, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Tiba-tiba aku merasa normal kembali, perasaan itu mendadak hilang, dan bahkan tidak kurasakan lagi. Aku mengangkat cangkir yang tadi diletakkan si pelayan, kemudian menghirup bau yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Ketika aku sudah siap untuk menyeruputnya, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Kau duduk sendirian?"

Aku menengok dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut kemerahan seperti kakakku,—jika aku tepat memanggilnya 'kakak'—Allistair. Matanya cokelat dan ia terlihat sangat anggun. Memoriku tidak dapat mengingat siapa wanita ini, tapi aura yang ia pancarkan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"ya"

"bolehkah aku..."

Sebelum aku 'terjatuh' karena ternyata ia hanya akan mengambil kursi di sebelahku, aku menaikkan satu alisku, bermaksud untuk bertanya.

"bolehkah aku duduk?"

"disampingku?" aku langsung berdiri, menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk. Ia tersenyum puas, membuatku merinding, malu.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dari gayanya, aku tahu ia memiliki masalah. Aku menatap dalam-dalam matanya, dan kulihat sosok gadis yang manis. Entah siapa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita ini.

"maaf," wanita itu menunduk tanda hormat, membuatku kagum padanya. "kurasa aku sedang dalam masalah"

Aku kembali kagum padanya. Ia tetap anggun, dan sangat sopan ketika berbicara. Suaranya halus dan jernih. Aku melipat tanganku rapi di atas meja, memperhatikan gerakannya, berusaha menebak masalah seperti apa yang menimpa wanita ini.

"sebelumnya," aku menyelak, namun tanpa menghilangkan tanda hormatku padanya. "apa anda memiliki seorang anak? Gadis manis pirang berusia sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun?"

"tidak" ia tersenyum seolah mengerti mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu. "tapi mungkin berhubungan dengan gadis itu"

Terdiam. Wanita itu menatap kosong cangkir tehku dan menggumamkan kata tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia sedang menceritakan masalahnya, namun dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, tetapi aku hanya diam.

"ah," ia bergumam, "terimakasih. Aku merasa lega. Kau tahu, belakangan ini perasaanku tidak enak"

"tidak enak?"

"seperti ada getaran, maksudku... seolah jantungku bermasalah," ia tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan, "akhirnya aku sadar aku hanya memiliki sedikit kegelisahan"

"gelisah?"

"ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan rasanya aneh. Kurasa kau mengetahui rasanya, karena kulihat kau sangat gelisah tadi"

Kaget, aku menegakkan kepalaku. Aku? Gelisah? Untuk apa?

"kurasa obat yang tepatnya adalah ikhlas. Mungkin" ia berdiri, membuatku ikut berdiri. "senang berbicara denganmu,...?" ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku menerima tangannya dan berjabat, "Kirkland"

"Tuan Kirkland." Ia tersenyum, kemudian menunduk dengan keanggunannya yang kukagumi dan melangkah menjauh.

Gelisah.

Kata itu menempel di kepalaku. Pertemuan dengan wanita yang mengaku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku—gelisah—itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Gelisah? Untuk apa aku gelisah? Apa yang membuat aku gelisah?

Memang rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi apa?

Aku baru saja membayar _earl grey tea_ yang tadi kupesan, dan mendadak getaran itu muncul kembali. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ini perasaan gelisah? Aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Berjalan di jalanan Washington yang sedikit basah akibat hujan itu membuatku menerawang.

Belum pergi jauh pikiranku melayang, suara dari sosok yang kulihat berlari tadi dari jendela kafe membuatku terdiam dan mematung, "I... Iggy"

Rasa itu. Getaran itu.

"maafkan aku, kau tahu, aku harap... aku hanya..."

Getaran yang menyetrumku dan membuatku merasa sesak.

"ini... hanya rencana bodohku... ya, maksudku..."

Kali ini rasa itu menjalar ke wajahku, terasa menaiki pipiku, dan kemudian mengusik mataku, membuatnya mengeluarkan air bening.

"aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"..."

"Maaf"

Aku langsung berbalik, menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah yang disertai air mata. Mulai membentaknya dengan satu kalimat yang bodoh untuk disebutkan, "hanya itu?!"

"..."

"kau tahu, aku khawatir! Gelisah!" pipiku mendadak memanas. "dan... dan sekarang kau hanya... bilang... maaf?"

Ia terlihat kaget. _Shock _untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini aku tidak perlu menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya karena aku memang tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Iggy..."

"kau bodoh, Al... bodoh" aku kembali berbalik, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku. Meninggalkannya sendirian.

_'betapa bodohnya aku,' _aku bergumam,_ '...betapa bodohnya aku. Baru menyadari rasa gelisah itu'_

Berjalan, tanpa tujuan yang benar-benar jelas; aku ingin ke bandara dan kembali ke Inggris yang nyaman, namun aku juga masih merasakan suatu keganjalan. Sepertinya ada hal yang membuatku tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, jadi aku berhenti sebentar dan menatap sekeliling. Entah bagaimana aku sekarang; pulang atau mencari sesuatu yang membuatku tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

Setelah mungkin sekitar setengah jam aku memperhatikan lalu-lalang orang-orang berjalan di sekitarku, aku memilih untuk pulang, kembali ke rumahku yang nyaman itu.

Bandara terlihat ramai, dan aku merasa kesepian. Lucu mendengar dua kata yang berkebalikan bertemu. Sebuah paradoks. Aku meyakinkan diriku dan memperhatikan bawaanku—agar tidak tertukar oleh preman atau semacamnya lagi.

Tepat ketika aku siap, seseorang menyambar mataku dari belakang. Aku berusaha memberontak, sedikit panik karena mengira ia adalah perampok atau hal semacam itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah suara membuatku mematung.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun"

Orang yang menutupi pandanganku itu menarik kembali tangannya. Aku menengok untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Namun ketika aku menengok, yang kulihat bukan seorang yang kupikirkan, tetapi sekelompok orang yang tidak kuperkirakan.

Seluruhnya. Seluruh personifikasi hadir di sini...

...di bandara?

"selamat ulang tahun, Angleterre~" Francis menebarkan mawar ke arahku. Suaranya yang mengganggu itu membuat orang-orang menatapnya bingung.

"bodoh, panggil dia 'Arthur'! kita sedang di tempat umum!" Ludwig mengingatkan Francis.

Hening.

Rasa yang tadi menjalar di tubuhku hilang.

Rasa yang disebut gelisah itu menghilang.

Aku tersenyum, mencari sosok pria berkacamata dengan rambutnya yang mencuat itu kemudian memeluknya.

"terimakasih, bodoh"

.

F

I

N

?

.

Oke. Baiklah. Saya tidak yakin ini buatan saya. Dibuat dengan 'sedikit' makian dari ibu saya. Dibuat untuk merayakan (ketelatan) ulang tahun Āsā Kākurando~ #plak

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca... mungkin sedikit komentar?

Signed,

Fixie


End file.
